


origami

by rikioutro



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fast Build, M/M, Short One Shot, attempt at fluff, sunsun drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikioutro/pseuds/rikioutro
Summary: in which sunghoon is too shy to confess to his crush, sunoo, so instead writes short notes in form of origami figures and places them on sunoo's desk every morning
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	origami

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing fluff and i've never written it before but i hope you enjoy reading lol

If you were to ask Sunoo to recall what the lecture was about, it’s guaranteed that he wouldn’t be able to respond correctly. His eyes were glued onto the board, but not quite absorbing any of the information being thrown at him. The boy’s mind constantly buzzed with questions, heart beating with pure anticipation and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

All of the above was the aftermath of the small, piece of origami. 

It wasn’t just _any_ ordinary origami figure, however, according to Sunoo. Heart-fluttering words in thick, black ink were written inside once unfolded. 

_Your smile seems to contain the shine of the brightest stars_ , anonymous had said. 

These couple of poetic, romantic words made Sunoo’s heart do a complete somersault; it was challenging to hide the smile that threatened to break across his face. 

“Sunoo? Mr.Kim?” The youth’s attention finally snapped back to reality. He found the professor standing above him, glaring at him through the thick-rimmed glasses. Shame flushed to Sunoo’s cheeks, it was now seemingly known to the rest of his classmates that he’d been daydreaming throughout half of the lecture. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, this is what you _shouldn’t_ be doing during class, knowing this is one of the most important courses regarding your futures.” Sunoo buried his face into his arms, embarrassment washing over him. He was so busy, so occupied swooning over that small piece of paper that he hadn’t even been paying attention. 

“This is why I told you to read it _after_ the lecture ends,” Jungwon, a close friend of his, whispered to him as he leaned in. 

“Shut up, I couldn’t help it,” the older male grumbled. He ignored the snicker that emitted from his friend, hiding his face from view completely. 

Sunoo hadn’t even realized when or how he ended up in the cafeteria, but it seemed like he already sat with his friends at a table, still dazed from the romantic words. “Hello? Earth to Sunoo?” Besides the youth sat Jungwon, who desperately tried to grab his friend’s attention. 

“Huh? Oh, hi,” Sunoo finally greeted the rest. “It seems like you’re mentally still at home but physically here,” Niki added, poking the food on his tray. The older’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the blonde's comment. “What’s on your mind today?” 

“Oh, well, about that—” Sunoo began, only to have his words interrupted by Jake. 

“He’s been like this ever since the discovery of the piece of origami on his desk.” Sunoo felt his cheeks flush even a deeper red; to cover up his embarrassment, he struck Jake’s shoulder, gaining a yelp from him. “That hurt,” the student grumbled, rubbing his shoulder to cease the pain. 

“Good. That was my intention in the first place.” 

“Oh? What piece of origami?” Niki inquired, curiosity filling his eyes. 

Meanwhile, no one noticed how quiet Sunghoon was — well, the male usually was quiet most of the time but not _this_ quiet — during the conversation. Like he was trying to dodge the topic. 

“ _Jake_ ,” Sunoo hissed, throwing a glare at his friend, who did nothing but give his shoulders a small shrug. “It’s nothing, Niki. I just… have a secret admirer I guess, according to Jungwon.” 

“Don’t you basically have two?” Sunoo felt his face flush even more after hearing Jay’s words. But as for Sunghoon, a scowl crossed his face and finally said, “I’m pretty sure it was just one,” Sunghoon interrupted. 

“How do you know?” 

“I’m pretty sure it was only one,” the male mumbled under his breath, barely audible to the others. “Besides,” he continued, a bit louder this time, “I don’t get why you guys are so interested in this kind of stuff.”

“Only you find this uninteresting, the rest of us _do_ ,” Heeseung answered for the younger. “Also, if I’m correct, Daniel has a crush on Sunoo, am I wrong?” 

“That was a really long time ago, hyung,” Sunoo commented in a low voice. The heat didn’t seem to die down on Sunoo’s cheeks; he pressed his palms against the sides of his face, hoping the coolness of his palms will kill the warmth. “Whatever, it’s not like this is important anyway. It doesn’t matter.” 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Jungwon drawled, “are you gonna go to that blind date, hyung?” Jungwon’s eyes seemingly glistened with anticipation and excitement, contrasting against how hard and dark Sunghoon’s eyes turned. 

“Um—” Sunghoon cut off Sunoo’s words before he could properly muster a response. 

“You shouldn’t go, Sunoo. Blind dates are useless,” the black-haired male answered in place of Sunoo, then stood from his seat. “I need to go somewhere.” The rest of the group watched Sunghoon disappear with confusion. 

“That was… weird.” 

“I say that Sunghoon having a crush on Sunoo,” Jay suddenly announced, raising his hand. The others stared at him for a moment then all began to agree, excluding Sunoo. 

“Sunoo, didn’t you say you had a crush on Sunghoon?” Jake nudged the younger’s elbow with his, a huge grin spreading across his face. 

“When did I say that? I do not!” Sunoo sputtered, face flushing way more than before. 

“Mm, _sure_ you didn’t,” Heeseung said, words soon fading into laughter at Sunoo’s face nearly turning into a tomato, “okay, okay, we’ll stop. Sunoo’s face has lost its original color, guys.” As much as Sunoo adored his beloved friends, sometimes he just wanted to run them all over. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jungwon pulled on Sunoo’s sleeve, “the blind date?”

“...in a way, I guess Sunghoon hyung’s... right?” Sunoo’s response sounded more like a question than a confident answer. 

“Aw, come on, hyung,” Jungwon whined, rolling his eyes, “At this rate, you’ll _never_ find yourself a boyfriend.”

If he was being honest, Sunoo never quite cared for finding a significant other; it was a challenge for him to put his trust onto others ever so easily due to his commitment _and_ abandonment issues. And adding to that pile was the toxic relationship of his parents. 

From this point, it may seem as if the boy despised the affection titled “love” since he’s never tried it out for himself necessarily, but he — for lack of a better word — feared love. 

If he ended up with the “wrong” person, would he fall into the identical abyss his mother fell into? 

These concerns, thoughts swam around in Sunoo’s head; the mention of love, the thought of it made him feel uneasy. But of course, he never mentioned this phobia to his friends. Didn’t want to shine the light of a coward onto him. He never went to the blind dates his friends had set up for him, only simply lied that he did, not wanting to hurt their feelings. 

What never crossed Sunoo’s mind though was if he met his “true lover,” would he avoid the abyss and meet a happily ever after instead? 

—

“Sunoo hyung, why are you so down today?” Niki shook the older’s shoulders, causing Sunoo to raise his head from the table. “What happened?” 

“Nothing, Niki.” 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look like nothing.”

To anyone, it could be nothing. But to Sunoo, it was a great deal. 

“I know why—” Jake quickly shut his mouth at the younger male’s glare. “Never mind,” he mumbled, returning to his ever so interesting lunch meal. 

“Did your secret admirer stop sending you origami figures?” Jay asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“They didn’t stop! It was only today!” The words tumbled out of Sunoo’s mouth before he could stop himself, the epiphany dawning on him that he’d just exposed himself at his friends’ stares. “I meant—” 

“It’s okay, Sunoo. They must’ve been busy or something, don’t worry about it,” Heeseung reassured, rubbing the youth’s back. “Sunghoon’s not here today, which is a surprise.” 

“He wasn’t here all morning…” Niki adds, but Jungwon’s words contradicted everyone else’s: “I saw him this morning at the c—” He stopped before finishing his words. “I _meant_ , he called me to say that he was going to be late to school today because of ice skating practice.” 

“Why didn’t he let us know the day before?” Jungwon only shrugged at Jake’s question, although it seemed like the male was the only person at this table that had all the answers. “I’m pretty sure you know, my senses are telling me that you know, Jungwonie.” 

“I do not,” the other huffed, folding his arms. 

As if the group summoned him, Sunghoon was seen rushing toward the group just amid their topic on Sunghoon. “Look who’s finally here,” Jay announced, smirking at the sight of the younger, black-haired male. 

Sunoo didn’t know _why_ but the sight of the male just simply _standing_ there with his hands placed on his knees made him look ever so attractive and attention-drawing. He quickly gave his head a vigorous shake, attempting to snap out of the daze. _Just what was that?_

“Hi. Sorry. Ice skating practice,” Sunghoon lied; everyone could tell it was a lie, from the way his eyes were cast downwards and was shifting awkwardly, not taking a seat at the table. “Sunoo?” At his name being called, Sunoo snapped his head up to attention, locking gazes with the older. “Can you—can you come with me for a second?” 

“Oh uh…” Sunoo looked around as if he was asking for permission. He received nothing but foolish, mischievous grins from his friend group, making him roll his eyes. “Sure. What is it?” asked the shorter male once made sure that he and Sunghoon were _away_ from others. 

“I uh… forgot to give you something…” Sunghoon confessed, rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner. 

“Oh?” Sunoo felt his heart begin to beat with anticipation, why was he feeling like this? Ever since the cafeteria… even with the secret admirer, it somewhat seemed like he was slowly falling for Sunghoon, without him even realizing it. 

When Sunghoon felt his hand finally touch the object, he slightly froze on the spot. Would Sunoo be disappointed? Excited? He didn’t know; he had no idea on whether or not if this was a good idea. But he grabbed ahold of the younger’s wrist, placing the small “gift” onto his palm. 

The male had his hands shoved into the depths of his pants, head turned away, not wanting to witness the other’s reaction. 

“This… this was you?” Sunoo couldn’t hide his surprise no matter how much he tried to, he failed to hide his excitement too. “Hyung, you should’ve told me!” The adrenaline pumping in his veins didn’t let him hold the urge to just pull the older male in for a quick peck on the lips and finally realizing his actions, he hid his face in embarrassment. 

“You’re too pretty to have your face stay hidden,” Sunghoon says, gently pushing the other’s arms out of the way to reveal his face again. And when he pulled him in for a real kiss — not just a simple peck on the kiss but a kiss something right out of a romance movie — but that didn’t matter.

This wasn’t a kiss _exactly_ like something right out of a romance movie; there were no fireworks present, no cheering, or anything cliche you could think of from the top of your head. 

But all Sunghoon cared about was how soft and warm Sunoo’s lips felt against his; how sweet the other tasted. The kiss was seemingly the best thing that had occurred to him in his life so far. To him, at least. 

One arm snaked around the youth’s waist, pulling him in closer — hand originally on Sunghoon’s chest, the boy slowly slid his hand into the other’s hair, deepening the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly — almost like puzzle pieces. 

Sunghoon felt a light blush blossoming on his cheeks, ears also tinting pink, as soon as both pulled away for a breath; Sunoo stared at the older male, giggling a few moments later at the other’s reaction.

As Sunoo’s eyes scanned the boy in front of him, everything seemed to click in place. The reason why Sunghoon was acting “weird” lately. He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face at the thought of the boy struggling to remain anonymous. “Sunghoon hyung,” the boy said softly. “You should’ve told me you were such a romantic,” he teased, giggling. 

“Shut up,” Sunghoon grumbled as he got pulled into a tight embrace from the younger. 

“I was upset about not getting one this morning, you know,” Sunoo admitted, feeling Sunghoon’s warm breath fan against his neck. “So… is this day one?” 

“What do you mean day one?” 

“Day one of us together?” Sunoo’s words would’ve been inaudible as his cheek was squished onto the other’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Sunghoon couldn’t help the smile that threatened to break across his face. 

“Mm, yes, day one.” 

And at those few words, Sunoo’s ‘fear’ of love seemed to instantly disintegrate. It seemed like he had discovered his first and — hopefully — only love. And there was a _slight_ chance in which he would experience his own happily ever after. 


End file.
